Oh where, oh where as my headband gone?
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: Naruto lost his headband! Everyone knows, but him. Why aren't they telling him? You'll need to find out!


Disclaimer: I own a Naruto headband and costume, if that counts.

I was bored, so I created a filler.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! I can't find it!" Naruto was tearing up his room. "Where is it? It was here a second ago! I have to find it!" Naruto ran out of his room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs at his apartment, he ran directly into Ino.

"Naruto! Watch were you're going!" She threw a fist into the air as her eyes lit with fire.

"Sorry! I'm just busy." he whimpered, avoiding to be hit. Her punches were almost as strong as Sakura's.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, once she calmed down.

"I lost my headband! I've been looking everywhere for it! Do you have any idea where it is?" He practically fell over.

"Um, no. I don't keep track of your belongings." She scoffed.

"If you find it, will you tell me?"

"Sure, why not." Naruto took off as fast as he could to locate his headband. "Wait! Naruto, it's..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran to the Ramen shop. _Maybe it's in here. I always come here, maybe I forgot it while I had breakfast. _He saw Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji at one of the group tables.

"Troublesome woman! She always keeps us waiting like this." Shikamaru impatiently stared at his watch.

"I'm eating without her!" Chouji grabbed his bowl and chugged it down as fast as he could.

"Hey guys." Naruto mumbled.

"Sup, Naruto." Kiba said. "What's wrong, dude?"

"I lost my headband." Naruto pointed to his naked forehead.

"How could you lose it!? It's a symbol of our village!" Kiba threw his hands in the air.

"I know! That's why I'm going crazy! I've looked everywhere!" Naruto's back was facing Hinata.

_His headband is hooked to his pants. _She thought. _When he sat down, the metal snagged his fabric. You have to tell him!_

"Umm...Naruto, it's...um..." _Speak! Why can't I talk to him? _"It's uhh..."

"If you guys see it, will you tell me?" Naruto begged.

"If we can tell that it's yours, then sure. No problem." Kiba knuckle touched Naruto. He bolted out as everyone saw where it was located.

"Naruto! It's on your pants!" Kiba screamed. Naruto was long gone. "He'll find out eventually." All the others snickered, even Shino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't take it anymore. _Where could it be!? I'm losing my mind! _He ran down the ally and saw Neji, Tenten, and Lee carrying a conversation about Lee switching costumes.

"It's embarassing!" Tenten hollered.

"It matches Gai-sensei's!" Lee rebutled.

"That's what makes it so embarassing!"

"Spandex is 100 comfortable!"

"You look like an idiot! Now both of you shut up!" Neji screamed. He couldn't take the annoyance any longer. Both looked at him, shocked. "You guys were irritating the hell out of me."

Naruto walked up to them, disarming all of his fears of Team Gai. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They responded in unison.

"I lost my headband, do you guys happen to know where it is?"

"No." Tenten said.

"Oh, well if you do, can you tell me, please?"

"Fine. Whatever." Neji said, bored out of his skull. Naruto ran off to the training grounds. _I was training earlier, maybe I left it there. _

"Naruto! Naruto! I know where your headband it! It's on your butt!" Lee shouted. But even _his_ voice couldn't reach Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, he spotted Sakura and Sasuke. They were sparring.

"You've gotten better, since the last time I've seen you." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not that weak girl you once knew." She added. She punched the ground, annihilating the surface below him. Sasuke sunk to the ground, his feet caught in the rubble. Sakura sat on his stomach, holding a kunai near his throat. "I win." she snarled.

"Not exactly." Sasuke replied. He pulled his feet out and flipped over. Sakura was pinned down. "Gotcha."

"Sorry to ruin this love fest." They jumped realizing someone was there, other than them. "I just needed to search the area."

"Love fest!?" Sakura squealed. "You're dead!" She held her fist, so Naruto could see what she was capable of.

"Why do you need to search the area?" Sasuke questioned.

"I lost my headband, and I can't find it." Naruto whinned.

"That's what lost means, idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, it's not here. I'll go look through my house again. Later." Naruto started to sprint. Both saw the metal clinging to Naruto's buttocks.

"Naruto, it's stuck to your rear!" Sakura yelled. Naruto couldn't hear her. Sasuke ran after him.

"Stop!" Sasuke hollered.

"I can't! I have to find my headband!" He stated.

"I know where it is!"

"What!?" Sasuke ran up next to Naruto. He tackled him, knocking all of Naruto's breath away. "What...was...that for?" Naruto wheezed.

"I know where your headband is!" Sasuke repeated.

"Where?"

"On your butt."

"Your lying. You probably just want me to touch my butt, so you can start a rumor saying that I scratch my butt."

"As much amusement as that sounds, I'm serious."

"Nice try." Naruto turned and started to walk away. Sasuke strutted behind him, doing something un-Sasuke like.

He gave Naruto a wedgie. "Ahh!" Naruto yelped. Sasuke pulled the headband towards Naruto's face. Naruto squealed from both finding his headband, and the pain of the wedgie. Sasuke let go of Naruto's pants. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem. How did you not know it was there?"

"I dunno. Why did everyone not tell me?"

"They probably tried, but you just weren't listening."

"Well thanks for telling me where it was." Naruto pulled the headband to tie it on his forehead where it belonged. A ripping sound echoed Konoha. Naruto looked down. He felt flushed. His face getting red-hot.

"You might wanna put the headband on your butt, till you get home." Sasuke snickered.

"Yeah, good idea." Naruto said, trying to cover the rip on the back of his pants.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, definately out of the Naruto world. But you have to admit, this could happen in Naruto's future. Just keep that in mind. R&R plz!

-This has been a Lucky-chan production. Lucky here to say good night, and good fight!


End file.
